pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ultimate Weapon
'The Ultimate Weapon '''is the final boss of ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time ''that is fought on The Zombie Empire of Evil Night 20. It is a massive battlestation powered by Crazy Dave's taco and piloted by Dr. Zomboss. The Ultimate Weapon is so big that the actual ship is never seen, just its shadow and a few of its mechanical arms. Similar to the Zombot in the original ''Plants vs. Zombies, it can only be damaged when one of it's arms goes down to the lawn to attack. Plants Unlike other conveyor-belt levels in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, the player can choose 10 plants from the selection below to use in the fight. Plants marked with an asterik (*) are always boosted. *Wall-nut *Potato Mine *Cabbage-pult *Iceberg Lettuce *Grave Buster *Bonk Choy *Kernel-pult *Spring Bean* *Threepeater *Cherry Bomb *Pea Pod *Melon-pult *Tall-nut *Winter Melon *Jalapeno (regardless of whether or not the player has purchased it) *Laser Bean *Blover *Magnifying Grass *Tile Turnip *Puff-shroom *Fume-shroom *Sun Bean* *Magnet-shroom* *Hypno-shroom (regardless of wheter or not the player has purchased it) *Lily Pad* *Tangle Kelp *Ghost Pepper (regardless of wheter or not the player has purchased it) *Guacodile *Banana Launcher *Homing Thistle (regardless of whether or not the player has purchased it) *Sap-fling* (regardless of whether or not the player has purchased it) *Hot Potato *Pepper-pult *Chard Guard *Rotobaga *Red Stinger *A.K.E.E. *Endurian *Stallia *Phat Beet* *Thyme Warp *Spore-shroom *Intensive Carrot *Cactus (regardless of whether or not the player has purchased it) *Primal Peashooter *Primal Wall-nut* *Primal Potato Mine *Perfume-shroom Zombies Introduced in the First Phase *Basic Zombie and its time-themed variants (excluding Cowboy Zombie, Cave Zombie, and 8-Bit Zombie) *Conehead Zombie and its time-themed variants (excluding Conehead Cowboy, Cave Conehead Zombie, and 8-Bit Conehead Zombie) *Buckethead Zombie and its time-themed variants (excluding Buckethead Cowboy, Cave Buckethead Zombie, and 8-Bit Buckethead Zombie) *Camel Zombie *Seagull Zombie *Jetpack Zombie *Shield Zombie *Dodo Rider Zombie *Bug Zombie Introduced in the Second Phase *Imp and its time-themed variants (excluding Bugbot Imp, Imp Dragon Zombie, Yeti Imp, Imp Porter, Jurassic Imp, and Giga-Imp) *Knight Zombie *Prospector Zombie *Tomb Raiser Zombie *Hunter Zombie *Excavator Zombie *Swashbuckler Zombie *Punk Zombie Introduced in the Third Phase *Cave Zombie *Cave Conehead Zombie *Cave Buckethead Zombie *Conehead Bug Zombie *Yeti Imp *Blockhead Zombie *Robo-Cone Zombie *Poncho Zombie *Barrel Roller Zombie *MC Zom-B *Arcade Zombie *8-Bit Zombie *Imp Cannon *Troglobite *Imp Porter *Chicken Wrangler Zombie *Gargantuar and its time-themed variants (excluding Gargantuar Prime, Sloth Gargantuar, Hair Metal Gargantuar, Jurassic Gargantuar and Giga-Gargantuar) *Velociraptor Introduced in the Fourth Phase *Gargantuar Prime *Cowboy Zombie *Conehead Cowboy *Buckethead Cowboy *Pianist Zombie *Bugbot Imp *Sloth Gargantuar *Zombie Bull *Pharoah Zombie *Pirate Captain Zombie *Buckethead Bug Zombie *Octo Zombie *Parasol Zombie *Imp Dragon Zombie *Surfer Zombie *Disco-Tron 3000 *Disco Jetpack Zombie *Breakdancer Zombie *8-Bit Conehead Zombie *Stegasaurus *T-Rex Introduced in the Final Phase *Mecha-Football Zombie *Giga-Gargantuar *Giga-Imp *Wizard Zombie *Explorer Zombie *Weasel Hoarder *Zombie King *Fisherman Zombie *Hair Metal Gargantuar *Relic Hunter Zombie *Turquoise Skull Zombie *Glitter Zombie *8-Bit Buckethead Zombie *Jurassic Gargantuar *Jurassic Imp *Jurassic Bully *Jurassic Fossilhead *Pterodactyl *Ankylosaurus Weapons Missile Launcher The Missile Launcher will drop down and fire a missile. Before firing, a symbol will appear on it's side that shows which kind of missile it will fire: Pyramid: Zombot Sphinx-inator Missile (raises tombstones) Cowboy Hat: Zombot War Wagon Missile (fires 4 missiles that may target the minecarts) Power Tile Symbol: Zombot Tomorrow-Tron Missile (destroys the Power Tiles with that symbol) Imp Cannon The Ultimate Weapon will lower down it's Imp Cannon and fire it, raining Imps onto the lawn, much like the Zombot Plank Walker's Imp Cannon. Unlike the Plank Walker's cannon, however, it can summon any type of Imp. Sun Bomb Launcher The Sun Bomb Launcher will fire 5 to 8 Sun Bombs, which can either be used to do more damage to The Ultimate Weapon, or they can be collected and used for Magnifying Grass's attack. Flare Gun The Flare Gun shoots a volley of 3 to 5 fireballs that will kill any plants (excluding frozen plants, which will be unfrozen and survive the attack) or zombies (excluding Imp Dragon Zombies, which are immune) they land on and leave a burnt tile that can't be planted on, like the Zombot Dark Dragon's fireball attack. Unlike the Dark Dragon, it cannot summon Imp Dragons. Freeze-O-Ray Mark I The Freeze-O-Ray Mark I will "breath" a gust of cold wind that will apply ice to any plants in its lane. Freeze-O-Ray Mark II The Freeze-O-Ray Mark II will spray ice in a 3x3 area around itself, freezing any plants or zombies nearby. Freeze-O-Ray Mark III The Freeze-O-Ray Mark III will create a block of ice (like in the Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 B.C. fight) on any space that does not have a plant on it. Zombies will attempt to eat the ice if it blocks their path, and more zombies may be released from it once destroyed. Mecha-Fist The Mecha-Fist is a gigantic mettalic arm that will slam itself into the ground before thrusting forward and destroying any plant or zombie in its way, like the charge attack of the first four Zombots. Like said charge attack, it can be stopped by using Plant Food or an instant-use plant. It will not be used if there is water on the lawn. Flamethrower The Flamethrower, as it's name implies, will burn all plants (excluding frozen plants, which will be unfrozen and survive the attack) and zombies (excluding Imp Dragon Zombies, which are immune) and leave burnt tiles, like the Zombot Dark Dragon's fire breath. It can be stopped by using Plant Food or an instant-use plant. It will not be used if there is water on the lawn. Vacuum-nator 3000 The Vacuum-nator 3000 will only be used if there is water on the lawn. It will suck up all plants and zombies in its lanes and destroy them. If it sucks up a Tangle Kelp or gets hit by a plant using Plant Food or an instant-use plant, it will be stopped. Jukebox of Doom The Ultimate Weapon will place down a giant jukebox, which changes the current music into one of the jams from Neon Mixtape Tour. The music will not return to normal unless the Jukebox of Doom is destroyed. Only one jukebox can be on the lawn at a time. More to be added Trivia *Unlike other Zombot battles, zombies spawn in the normal way (appearing from the far right side of the screen and walking onto the lawn). However, later in the fight The Ultimate Weapon will use certain attacks that can summon zombies deep into the player's defenses. *It is the strongest zombie in the series, even stronger than the Zombot in the original game. **To emphasize this, in the Almanac its toughness bar has visible cracks and appears to be leaking. *The music that plays in the first four phases of the battle with The Ultimate Weapon is a metal remix of the theme that plays in the fight with Dr. Zomboss in the original ''Plants vs. Zombies, ''while the music that plays in the final phase of the battle is a dubstep remix of "Zombies on Your Lawn". *It is implied that The Ultimate Weapon is made up of parts of the previous Zombots, as when it is destroyed, the Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 B.C.'s trunk, the Zombot Dark Dragon's nose ring, the Zombot Tommorow-Tron's cockpit, the Zombot War Wagon's wheels, the Zombot Plank Walker's sail, and the Zombot Sphinx-inator's jaw all fall onto the lawn from the explosion. *The Ultimate Weapon is a parody of the Death Star from the ''Star Wars ''film series. *It is the only zombie whose body isn't seen at all. *In the cutscene after defeating The Ultimate Weapon, Dr. Zomboss says that it was powered by Crazy Dave's taco. *There is a column of Gold Tiles halfway through the lawn, right where the tide line ends, mainly so the Imp Porters in the fight can place tents. *The fight with The Ultimate Weapon is the only conveyor-belt level where sun can be collected. Category:Zombies Category:Boss Zombies Category:Zombots Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Zombies with Supreme Toughness Category:Made by IMCR8Z